


Ghiralink Drabbles

by VioletNuisance



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghiralink - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I swear, M/M, Oh god, Oneshot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this isnt all angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: Link: Do you have hero in you?Ghirahim: NoLink: Do you want to??? ;)





	1. Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Very Short & Fluffy

The blonde's stomach slightly growled as he almost finished typing in his online order. He had already requested what size and toppings he wanted on his pizza, but one last question made him halt before ordering.

_Other Requests: *Field not required_

Link lazily drummed his fingers against the keyboard, thinking. The teen had a habit of requesting unusual orders just to see how far the pizza company would go. Tonight, he decided he'd ask something simple.

_Other Requests: *Field not required_   
_-Send your cutest pizza deliverer._

Link quietly grinned to himself as he completed his order and shut down his laptop. No doubt, the store would send some poor, unlucky girl to him that would call him a creep. He couldn't wait, and besides, he _was_ really hungry.

\-----

After about fifteen minutes, the teen heard a gentle knocking on his door. He quickly got up and retrieved his wallet while wondering what unfortunate person had been picked for his request. His cocky grin quickly vanished as he opened the door.

_Holy Hylia._

A rather tall male stood outside his door holding a pizza box. He was wearing a tight white shirt with matching skinny jeans. His hair was also white and sloppily fell against his face, which was something all in itself. Despite barely showing any skin, his outfit left little to the imagination, and Link felt a light blush creeping up on him.

"Sorry we couldn't fulfill your request, I was the only deliverer working tonight," he explained. "Your total will be $12.49."

As he handed over the money and took the pizza, Link couldn't help but blurt out, "You still got my request right."

\-----

As Link embarrassedly munched on his pizza layer that night, he couldn't help but decide he was never making another absurd request again.


	2. Elevator Mishap

College papers fluttered to the ground as a certain ostentatious male elbowed his way through the already closing elevator doors. Link huffed in annoyance before bending over to pick them up. He heard a sadistic chuckle come from the other side of the small space.

"Do you always bend over so easily?"

The boy shot back up at the crude remark with a cherry red face. Before he could shoot back a reply to Ghirahim, the elevator gave a small bump and the music went out. Next followed the lights, leaving both of them barely able to see.

"It looks like the elevator stopped working," observed the taller male.

"Thank you captain obvious," Link replied while rolling his eyes.

Ghirahim pretended not to hear the shorter male say anything and jabbed his finger at the 'Help' button. Unfortunately, all that could be heard on the line was static.

"And, it looks like the server lost connection too," Ghirahim announced.

"Out of all people to be stuck in an elevator with," Link muttered under his breath, choosing to sit down beside his scattered and neglected papers.

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Link chose to ignore him and gather his papers back together. The ivory haired male didn't like this response, so he decided to sit right in front of the other.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Ghirahim smirked at that response.

"You know Link, usually it takes a couple hours for the elevator to get reported broken and then get fixed. That's plenty of time to do some bonding," the taller male hinted.

Link resumed his red tint and threw the papers at Ghirahim's face. As the papers fluttered back to the floor, the taller male glared at the still flustered boy in front of him.

"I was kidding, Skychild."

"For the love of Hylia, why do you call me that?"

"That's an easy enough question to answer Link. You're apartment is on the top floor of this building, so you practically live in the sky. You're also younger than me, so... Skychild," Ghirahim explained. "Now, about that personal bonding-"

"Stop hitting on me!"

Link had his back flush against the elevator wall and was 'threateningly' waving one of his papers at Ghirahim. All this did was cause the male to laugh at the embarrassed boy.

"Oh trust me, this isn't what I'd consider 'hitting on.' I'm just having a little fun teasing you," the older male chuckled. "Can't some colleagues just have some playful banter from time to time?"

"No, we can't and we won't," Link muttered.

"You're really a buzz kill, Skychild. I don't even know why you seem to dislike me so much," Ghirahim inquired.

"Maybe because you endlessly hit on me every single minute of every single class we gave together! It's really annoying."

"Not hitting on," the ivory haired male corrected, "just teasing."

"Then what would you consider to be flirting for you?"

Link immediately regretted his sarcastic question as Ghirahim grinned. Why did Hylia have to leave him stuck in an elevator with Ghirahim, out of all people?

The blonde let out a yelp of surprise as he felt himself tugged out of his sitting position by his wrist. He landed with his chest against Ghirahim's, who was laying on the floor. The bastard looked up at him, extremely smug with himself.

"This is what I would consider flirting, Skychild," Ghirahim whispered.

The boy looked like a tomato with his hands on the floor at either side of Ghirahim's head, bracing himself, so he wasn't laying flush on top of the other.

"And this, Link, is what I've been thinking about doing ever since I met you in freshman class."

Ghirahim gently cupped Link's face, bringing the boy down to a soft kiss. The blonde's eyes widened and his cheeks got even redder as his lips were gently pressed against the other's. After his shock subsided, Link immediately puller away, glaring at the male beneath him.

"It's one thing to pick on me, but it's another to try and toy with my emotions," the blonde spat out, causing Ghirahim to groan in frustration.

"How are you so blind, Link? The only reason I tease you is because I like you."

"Ever thought about having a normal conversation with a person you like?"

"You never let me! Anytime I'd try to just talk to you in and out of class, you'd just ignore me." The ivory haired male looked up at the blonde in annoyance. "Getting you worked up was the only way to get you to say anything to me."

"It's not my fault if I get shy around people I like!"

Link quickly snapped his mouth shut, but the damage had already been done. Ghirahim looked up at him with knowing eyes and a curious smirk played out on his face.

"Did you just say you like me, Skychild?"

"N-no," the Hylian stuttered out.

"Really? Because it sure sounded like you did..."

"No-"

Link was cut off as Ghirahim kissed him again, and this time, the boy didn't pull away.


	3. Pizza: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first 'Pizza' oneshot. This also contains smut

It has been about a week since Link had sworn never to eat from a certain pizzeria again, but his willpower was crumbling as his stomach growled. Sure, he could order from the sandwich place, but their bread was always dry, and their meat never fresh. Besides what would be the probability of him getting the overly attractive deliverer again?

The blonde chewed his lip nervously as he submitted his order, praying to Hylia he didn't get the same guy as last time. After he closed his laptop, he turned on the television to watch whatever cartoon was playing until his late dinner arrived.

It had barely been ten minutes before the doorbell rang. Link hesitantly carried himself to the door, before opening it with wallet in hand.

"I don't think we properly met last time. My name's Ghirahim," an all too familiar voice purred.

The blonde looked up, to be met with chocolate eyes and panicked. The next thing he knew, he had slammed his door closed again. He flinched as the doorbell rang again, and embarrassedly opened the door once more. Ghirahim seemed rather amused.

"H-how much is it?" The blonde managed to stutter out a question as he fidgeted.

"Well, considering this was my last shift," the ivory haired male paused to think, "I guess it can be on the house if you invite me in for dinner."

Link gaped up at the taller male before recomposing himself as best as he could. "Why do you want to come inside?"

"I guess I couldn't help but feel a little curious after out last encounter. Is it a deal or no?"

"S-sure," Link hesitantly accepted, before letting Ghirahim in.

The hylian studied the back of the male as he walked in. He wore the sane skin tight white outfit as last time, and he walked with pure confidence. Ghirahim set the pizza down on the counter before catching the other's watching stare.

"Like what you see?"

The blonde blushed, and tried his best to ignore the crude comment by walking past the other and into the living room. Ghirahim watched him curiosly.

"What about the pizza?"

"I've lost my appetite at the moment," the teen replied back.

Ghirahim shrugged it off, and grabbed a slice for himself before following Link. The demon plopped down on the couch, right beside the hylian. The blonde looked extremely taken aback at the close proximity, but couldn't help but watch the other.

From this proximity, he could definitely make out exactly how fit Ghirahim was from the tight shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination, but still enough to leave the boy wondering. His gaze traveled upwards, watching how the taller male ate the pizza, how his teeth would graze his lips every now and then or the way his tongue would lick any leftover cheese off his bottom lip.

Link quickly turned his gaze away and shifted awkwardly on the couch, trying, but failing, to conceal his obvious arousal from the breathtaking male sitting next to him. He couldn't help but mentally facepalm for wearing tight jeans today as he tried to pull his shirt down some.

Ghirahim curiously glanced at the other, wondering why he was moving around so much, and nearly choked on his pizza. Link's cheeks were ablaze, and he was failing at controlling his breathing. But what really threw Ghirahim was the bulge in the other's pants. Soon enough, his surprise turned to confidence.

"Did I do this to you?" The demon trailed a hand down Link's arm. "I'm sorry, that must be uncomfortable, but I could help you with your problem," the demon purred, leaning onto the boy next to him.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Come on, don't play innocent with me," he whispered to the flustered teen.

Link dazedly stared at the hand that trailed down from his arm to his leg, too much in shock to try and stop the wandering touch. Ghirahim lazily drew his hand down the other's leg, tracing it back upwards along the inner thigh before he ran his palm over the other's clothed member and gaze it a playful squeeze.

If it was possible, Link's face turned even redder as Ghirahim started to palm him through his pants. But nonetheless, the blonde rested his head on the other's letting out a pleased groan here and there.

"If I knew it would be this easy to reduce you to a mess the first time I came around, I would've stayed a little longer," Ghirahim whispered into that elongated ear before stopping the movement of his hand.

Link blinked as the friction that had been pleasuring him stopped, and looked up at the taller male as he got off of the couch. Curious blue eyes followed Ghirahim as he got down on his knees in front of Link. Slender fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Link's pants and were soon pulled down some so his arousal sat proud and tall.

"So you _are_ as big as it felt," Ghirahim mused aloud, causing Link to turn his head away in embarrassment. However, the ivory haired male wouldn't have that.

The blonde turned his attention back to Ghirahim with a surprised, little gasp as the other male ran his tongue up the length of the boy's erection. Link watched from half lidded eyes and gave a small moan when Ghirahim places his mouth just around the tip, giving it a harsh suck. "Every done anything like this?" Ghirahim asked with a smirk, gripping the base of Link's member and pleasurably tugging at the skin.

"J-just a couple of times," the flustered teen huffed out.

"Really? I would've mistaken you more for a virgin twink," Ghirahim admitted before going down on Link.

A strangled cry left the teen's throat at the abruptness of the other male's warm, wet mouth encasing him. Ghirahim's slowly inched forward until he had taken most of Link into his mouth, and gripped with his hand what he couldn't. The white haired male began to bob his head, trading and licking at the skin, causing a small string of profanities to be utter from Link's agape mouth. All the teen needed was a little more...

The Hylian blinked as Ghirahim pulled away from him, and swiped a string of saliva away from his lips. "We can't have you finishing so soon," the older male paused, "Do you have any condoms?"

Link slowly blinked again before numbly pointing to a drawer on the coffee table. Ghirahim reached over and pulled one out before turning back. "So I guess you really aren't Virgin Mary after all," he snickered, causing Link to give a sheepish grin.

Ghirahim began to pull off his top as Link kicked his pants off the rest of the way. The demon's own pants soon followed suit. "So have you done this before?" The blonde asked quietly.

The older male looked back up after getting the condom on to answer. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Link's face flushed again as Ghirahim leaned over him on the couch. The Hylian let his legs be spread, one of them hooking around the demon's waist. He chewed at his bottom lip nervously, an old habit, when Ghirahim angles himself. The ivory haired make glanced up at him. "You good?"

Link nodded his answer, and let out a small gasp at the sensation of the other slowly entering him. Ghirahim let out a little groan as well when he was fully sheathed in the other. "Goddesses, you're tight," the demon managed to huff out.

Link really couldn't help it. When he saw the expression and uncertainty in the other's movement, he busted out laughing. Ghirahim looked at him with concern. "You're a virgin," the blonde managed to get out between laughs.

"Is it really that obvious?" A red blush adorned Ghirahim's face, and Link stopped laughing for the sake of the other.

"I mean kind of," he admitted. "You didn't prepare me which I just marked off as a mistake but..." Link trailed off. "Just move," he instructed, slightly pressing his hips against Ghirahim's.

The older male let out a little hiss at the action, but did as he was told. He pulled away slightly and then resheathed himself, starting out with a slow and unsure pace. But as a few moans and further instructions spilled from the Hylian's lips, the demon became a little more confident in his movement and set for a steadier, faster pace.

A rather loud moan and filtering eyelashes was the only warning Link gave before he came. Ghirahim thrust into the boy a few more times before reaching his climax too. The duo both rested against each other, basking in their post orgasmic state before Link tapped Ghirahim shoulder. The male looked up questioningly.

"Pull out," the blonde stated, a hint of amusement hidden in his hoarse voice. Ghirahim mumbled a few apologies, blushing profusely, before getting out and off of Link.

"So," Ghirahim began while putting his clothes back on, "How would you rate today's service from Debbie's Pizza Parlor?"

Link was very tempted to throw a pillow at the, once again, over confident pizza delivery boy.


	4. I No Longer Wish To Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and angsty

_These are the things I no longer wish to understand._

His fingernails raked down my back, leaving angry, red scratches as his mouth teasingly sucked on the corner of my neck. They had done this many times before, but there was something different in the air tonight. Something sinister.

_I don't want to keep guessing as to why Hylia picked me, such a weak man, to do her bidding._

His hands entangled in silver hair, forcing the older male's gaze to his eyes. The chocolate eyes didn't hold their normal mischievous sparkle. They were muddy tonight.

_I don't want to understand how I fell in love with such a monster like you._

"Ghirahim," he whispered. The other still seemed mainly emotionless. "I'm sorry," this time his voice cracked and tears splashed down his cheeks.

_I don't want to understand how I'm supposed to kill you tomorrow._

The Hylian crashed their lips together, suddenly very needy. Ghirahim returned the boy's antics, wanting him to stop crying. "I love you," the blonde whispered against their lips.

_I don't want to know what your answer is._

The demon let out a sigh, mostly from annoyance at how humans could be so pathetically emotional. "I know," he answered.

More tears fell down from sapphire eyes.


	5. The Posters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri!!! on Ice inspired because I'm trash

"Link, open the fucking door before I beat it down!" Ghirahim angrily yelled from outside the blond's room. Link warily watched the door handle jiggle as the other tried to enter.

"I'm not opening the door! We can go downstairs to study!" He shouted back.

"I'm allergic to dogs and everything down there is covered in that mutt's hair!" This time his English partner banged on the door, and Link thought he was going to die. This situation really wasn't his fault because

a) He didn't want to be partnered up with Ghirahim for their English project, but both him and the model had been absent the day people partnered up.

b) Ghirahim hadn't even let him know he was coming over. He just shot him a text when he was standing outside the house.

c) His walls were covered in posters of the other. It had started as a joke between him and his friends. Except for the fact that even after Zelda stopped sending the posters of the model, Link still hadn't taken them down.

But really, this wasn't his fault.

"What do you have to hide so bad that you locked me out when you went in there to get your book?" Link blushed at the remark but slowly got off of his bed with said book in tow.

He undid the lock and opened the door a crack to see a very frustrated Ghirahim. However, the boy quickly regained his composure and flashed Link the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Are you ready to go downstairs and study now?" His voice oozed innocence and Link wondered how his partner had so quickly accepted the fact that they wouldn't be doing the project in his room.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered.

However, as opened the door a little further to exit his room, Ghirahim tackled him, sending them both tumbling to the floor inside his room. The model landed on top of Link but made no attempt to get off of the boy as he merely straddled his stomach and looked around the room.

As he studied the walls in silence, Link wished he could just sink into the floor. Surely, he was going to die of embarrassment. Eventually Ghirahim broke the tense silence by letting out a low whistle.

"I didn't know you were such a fan," he mused. "So this is why you didn't want me coming in here."

Ghirahim continued to ramble on, much to Link's discomfort. "Doesn't it unnerve you though?"

"What?"

"Having all these versions of me stare at you while you're getting dressed... Or maybe it excites you?"

Yep, Link was definitely going to die from embarrassment.

"We should really go and work on the project," the blind was finally able to say.

"Can't we do it in here now since I already know about the posters?" Ghirahim asked hopefully, and Link was unable to resist with the puppy dog look the other was giving him.

"Fine," he mumbled, succumbing to eternal embarrassment.


	6. Rainy Days

It wasn't raining. It was _pouring._ It was as if Hylia herself was trying to cleanse her lands from sin. Link was soaking wet and positively freezing. Even worse, he couldn't fly up to Skyloft in this weather. His loftwing would surely panic.

Letting out a huff of frustration, Link wiped his bangs out of his eyes again as they became plastered there from the rain once more. This was just his luck. Not only did he have to endanger his life down on the Surface, but he had to do it wet and shivering. However, it was growing increasingly difficult to see through the sheets of rain, and it would be the hero's luck for him to run blindly into a deku baba at this point. Instead of providing a cannibal flower with his life as a snack, he ended up running into something much more life threatening.

Link had been speed walking, trying to scout a semi dry area, so when his side hit someone else, he let out an undignified yelp and almost fell into the mud. Luckily for him, a hand quickly darted out to save him from such a clumsy descent, and he was harshly yanked up onto his feet.

"Thank," he began to say, but wait. Who the hell besides him was in Faron? The figure was too large to be Zelda, and no one from Skyloft would be down there. "You?" His voice traveled off, as if asking a question, as he squinted trying to make out any features of the other.

He heard a low chuckle, and then the rain stopped beating down on him. Surprised, he quickly looked up to see some type of barricade with a diamond pattern...

"You!" He cried out in shock, now whipping his attention to Ghirahim.

"Is that any way to greet someone who's just ended your misery?" The demon bantered back.

The hero looked around some more and found that the magical shield had formed a bubble around them. Admittedly, it felt great to not have rain pouring down on him anymore, even if he was still soaked and cold. However, he did not feel very safe being trapped in such a small space with his sworn enemy.

"Come on Skychild, you look like a deer caught in headlights. Are you really that terrified of me?" Ghirahim spoke casually, crossing his arms. He made no attempt to move towards the boy cowering in the other side of the bubble, but the hero knew how quickly that calm, collected composure could snap.

"What- why?" Link couldn't think straight at the moment, but the demon picked up on his vague inquiry.

"I was just minding my own business, taking a stroll through Faron on this rainy day when _you_ bumped into _me._ And I thought, 'Hylia, I bet the hero looks absolutely divine while he's dripping.' So, this happened," Ghirahim ended his statement making overdramatic hand gestures. Link was used to the demon making innuendos in combat, but while they weren't fighting, it seemed much more intimate. The hero took a step back, bumping into the edge of the barrier. "Goddesses Link, I'm kidding," the demon dead panned.

"Then why?" The hero indignantly squawked out, resembling the sound of his loftwing.

"Is it so unbelievable that maybe I took pity on your sorry ass, so I created a dry place for you in this storm?" The question was rhetorical, but Link had a big mouth and couldn't help himself.

"Considering you've tried to kill me multiple times, yes," he stated, causing Ghirahim to sigh out of frustration.

"I guess I should've known you'd be one to hold grudges," the demon drawled.

"This was literally yesterday! You tried to kill me just one day ago!" Link shouted back. Ghirahim just laughed it off, and the hero felt like he was either going to implode on himself or beat the other into a pulp. "You're intolerable! If you plan on killing me, please do. It'd be better than suffering from your dry jokes."

"I don't want you to end up getting hurt at my hands, so I think it'd be best if you shut up now, Skychild," Ghirahim chastised, a cynical grin plastered on his face.

Link never knew when to stop. "Make me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted them. It had become a habit for them to slip into using innuendoes and flirt around when they were fighting each other. But that was when there was a chance of getting impaled by a sword, so nothing ever resulted from it besides temporary sexual tension.

Ghirahim seemed pleased with himself though as he took a few steps, crossing the distance in the small space of the bubble. It was only then that Link realized the obvious. Ghirahim was drenched just like him- why wouldn't he be wet from walking around in the middle of a rainstorm? -but it worsened the state of Link's mind at the moment. You know that thing that white clothes do when they become wet? Yeah.

"Make you?" Ghirahim purred. "If that's what you want, it can be arranged." The demon rested a hand on the barrier above Link's head and towered over him. The hero wash glumly reminded of their major height difference. And even though he felt purely terrified right now, Link was an arrogant brat who didn't like to lose whether it was a mental or physical battle.

"Yeah," he cockily stated, "make me."

His eyes met the chocolate ones of his enemies and Ghirahim smirked, tilting Link's chin up with a gloved finger. "I don't know, you're awfully short. Do you really think you can reach me from down there?"

Link felt a nerve pop and he angrily grabbed two fistful of Ghirahim's red mantle and pulled him downwards, closing the distance between them. As their lips crashed together, it was not soft or romantic. It was over a month of sexual frustration between the two finally being released.

"Hmm, never took you for the dominant type, Link," Ghirahim whispered against the other's lips before delving back into the kiss.

The hero didn't respond. He just pushed the demon back against the barrier, one of his hands going to tangle in the silver hair. The demon lord was all too happy to comply.

Neither of them noticed when the sounds of rain pattering stopped echoing in their bubble.


	7. SkyChild

"Bye, Skychild," Ghirahim purred before giving Link a quick kiss.

"Don't take too long," Link asked, finally relinquishing his hold on the demon's hand.

"Of course not. We'll have those bokoblins rid of faster then you can say 'Holy Hylia," he joked. Finally, after another short kiss, Ghirahim finally left.

\---

After the eradication of Demise, there was still the problem about what to do with a dethroned demon lord. He didn't cause anymore problems per se, but he was very hostile when approached, like a wounded animal. However, after two years of Zelda's coaxing, he came to Skyloft.

At the time, Link had wanted to strangle his best friend. What the hell had she been thinking letting _him_ up _here_? Zelda laughed it off, saying that she was certain he'd cause no problems. Much to Link's surprise, the demon didn't. He stayed to himself, and tried to keep out of other's equally curious and frightened stares. The only one he'd talk to was Zelda, and that was only when she forced him to. Finally, his childhood friend came up to him.

"He's not doing well," she said. "He needs someone who understands him."

"I still don't see how that's my problem," Link rebutted.

"You're the only one who understands what he went through, Link! Go talk to him for Hylia's sake!" She cried. And only because he cared for Zelda that much, he did.

Their first encounters were horrible; Link wanted to gouge his own eyes out with a spoon. All they did was fight.

They fought about Demise.

They fought about who was on whose side.

They fought about all the big things that happened in their quests and all the little things too.

But one day, they just stopped fighting. It was as if they had run out of things to fight about. There was never a pause in their conversations though. If they couldn't fight anymore, they started to talk to each other like they had in battle. Their words to each other were filled with crude innuendoes and sinister promises.

And somewhere along that time, light bantering slipped inbetween their sentences. Neither could pinpoint exactly when that happened, but it slowly began to change the dynamic of their relationship. They ended up "accidentally" bumping into each other at the bazaar. They started laughing instead of shouting at each other. Zelda didn't have to force them to visit each other anymore, one of them would always be at the other's door before the end of the day.

"Just bite me already!" Link joked one night, barely able to keep laughter out of his voice.

Ghirahim leaned against him on the couch, one arm laying over Link's shoulders. "Where?"

The hero didn't respond. Normally, he would've batted the demon away. They had always falsely flirted with each other, even in the heat of battle. However, something had changed, and Link didn't want to let it go this time.

"Here," he had whispered, pressing his lips against the demon's. Ghirahim had been surprised to say at the least, but he had returned the warm affection, loving how soft the hero's lips were against his own.

That's how their terribly beautiful relationship began in Skyloft.

\---

Ghirahim had left a few hours ago, taking a small arrangement of Skyloft's men to clear out the bokoblin population in Faron. Link would've normally helped lead such a mission, but he had other business to attend to.

"I see your concerns, but trying to build housing in Eldin and Lanayru is too dangerous. Unless, of course, you don't mind your kid drowning in quick sand or burning to death in lava," Link chastised.

An official meeting was being held in the bazaar. Everyone was eager to move down to the Surface, but a lot of people didn't realize the risks concerned with settling down where various monsters used to live. It seemed as if everyone in the village was crowded around the table that had a worn out map of the Surface placed on it. Zelda and Link were doing their best to answer all the questions thrown at them, but it was really too much for just two people.

"But what about-"

"I think that the hero has made his point, sir. No one will be traveling down to Eldin or Lanayru until we establish which parts are safe and which aren't," a warm voice stated behind Link. The boy didn't have to look behind him to know who it was.

"Ghirahim, you're back," he breathed out.

"Yes, I suppose I am," the demon chuckled. Ghirahim leaned over Link, a finger pointing to an area close to Lake Floria. "The infestation over there has successfully been taken care of."

"Then that means we should be able to start building now!" Zelda all but cheered, knowing the questions would soon wane off at the promise that construction would start soon.

"I don't know, Zelda. There's still the problem of the deku babas. It's easy to overlook them and become their next snack," Link warned, almost laughing at how comically Zelda slouched, getting flooded with another wave of questions.

"You have quite the keen eye there, Skychild," Ghirahim chuckled against his ear. Link would've kissed him right there in front of everyone if he could've, but they were keeping their relationship a secret for now.

"So, _Skychild,_ when will you send us out to deal with those carnivorous plants," a voice joked beside him. Link was about to turn to Ghirahim when he realized that wasn't the demon's voice.

Pipit stood beside him with a shit eating grin on his face. Link tensed and Ghirahim secretively placed a hand on his hip, trying to calm the hero. It didn't work.

"What did you just call me?" Link asked, his voice dripping dangerously low. Poor Pipit didn't seem to know that something was off.

"SkyChild," he answered simply. Link had to restrain himself from punching his dear friend in the face.

"Why?" Link asked, temper steadily rising.

"Ghirahim always calls you that, so why not?" Pipit shrugged.

"Yes, _he_ calls me that. _You_ are not allowed to," the hero seethed. If Pipit said one more thing, he'd surely explode.

"Why? It's not like you two are dating or anything," the brunet joked, laughing. That was it. Link was going to hurt him.

"WHAT IF WE ARE-," Link felt a hand firmly placed over his mouth, and the rest of his yelling came out unintelligible.

"If you'd excuse us, I think Link needs to get some fresh air. It's awfully cramped in here," Ghirahim apologized to the table. The demon quickly ushered Link outside of the bazaar, holding onto his wrist to make sure the hero didn't try and go back to yell at Pipit some more.

"If you keep that up," Ghirahim finally began when they were outside, "people are going to start putting two and two together."

Link sheepishly smiled in apology. "I didn't know it'd bother me so much to hear someone else call me that," the hero admitted. "That nickname's for you, not anyone else."

"Alright, _Skychild,_ " Ghirahim whispered to him, drawing the name out. "But let's not get that heated if someone happens to call you that again."

The demon wrapped his arms around Link, pulling him into a hug. "Although it was kind of cute to see you get so possessive like that," he whispered against the hero's ear.

"Hmm, was it?" Link asked, a little distracted.

"Yeah, it was," Ghirahim answered in return.

After a moment, Link finally stood on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck, and kissed him how he had wanted to in the meeting. However, the bliss was short lived as a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Wait, you two _are_ dating!"

Pipit would be a dead man by tomorrow.


	8. The Feeling's Mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what this is

His hand was frozen, curled into a fist almost touching the door in front of him. He willed himself to knock, but he just couldn't do it. It would utterly destroy what little pride he had left from choosing to come over here. Finally, after a few more deep breaths, he knocked on the door.

At first, it didn't seem like anyone was going to answer, and the blond felt immensely relieved. At least he could say he tried. However, right as he was about to leave and go to his own dorm, the door slowly swung open, and he felt that relief burn down to a pile of ashes.

"Link."

The sound of his own name from those lips was a bullet shooting from a gun. _He_ did not deserve to even know his name, much less say it.

"Ghirahim," he coldly addressed. The other was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. His hair was dripping went, and Link realized he must of been taking a shower.

"So, did you just come here to have a staring contest, or is there an excuse for why you've disturbed my peaceful afternoon?" The corner of his lip twisted down at the end of his blunt question. Link swallowed, knowing this next moment would be his demise.

"I need your help," he muttered, speaking as softly as possible. Immediately, laughter erupted from Ghirahim's lips. Link stood there with a reddening face as the other managed to finally collect himself, wiping a fake tear away.

"I'm sorry, it's just," another giggle interrupted the male's statement. "It sounded like you just asked for my help. Is the world coming to an end?"

"Look, you have the highest gpa, and I'm not thrilled about this either, but if I don't ace the Latin root exam tomorrow I'm screwed," Link huffed out.

Ghirahim grinned to himself and shook his head. "Sounds like a personal problem to me," he sniped then made to close the door in the boy's face.

"Wait!" Link cried, wedging his foot between the frame and the door, so it couldn't cause all the way. "Please, I'll do anything."

Ghirahim opened the door, this time with a contemplative expression on his face. "Okay then, come in," he welcomed, ushering Link in.

\---

Much to Link's surprised that evening with his sworn enemy wasn't unbearable. In fact, as he closed his textbook, he found himself laughing to one of Ghirahim's dumb jokes.

"Well thank you for this, I feel like I'll be able to get a good grade on that project now," Link confided, offering a small smile. Ghirahim leaned forwards over the table they were situated at, and pressed a hand down on the textbook when the blind went to pick it up.

"Oh no, we're not done here yet," the older one of the two teased. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes, and Link wanted to run away.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to keep a calm front.

"You said you'd do anything if I helped you study, so now you have to make good on your end of the deal," Ghirahim explained, leaning back in his chair.

"And what would I need to do for you?" Link inquired, not letting his growing unease slip into his tone.

"Wellllll," Ghirahim over dramatically stretched before folding his arms on the table. "It's more of what can _I_ do for _you._ "

"E-excuse me?" Link stuttered.

"Let me give you a blowjob," the older said casually, as if he hadn't just requested to perform a sexual act on the other."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?!" There was no way he could have just heard him correctly.

"I'd like to give you a blowjob," Ghirahim stated matter-of-factly. His head tilted innocently to the side, silver bangs falling out of his face. "Is that a problem?"

"Y-yes!" Link shouted, face going red out of mortification.

"Handjob?"

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ghirahim's brows furrowed together. "Is this not what you do when you've spent an enjoyable time with someone and want to see them again?" Link couldn't tell if the other was being serious or not, and that scares him a little.

"No, it's not," he responded, causing the make across from him to give him a quizzical look. Link grew a little more red as he explained. "What you're describing is taking someone out on a date."

"Then you owe me a date!" Ghirahim chirped. "I'll take you out somewhere on Friday."

"And what if I say no to this?" Link objected.

"You won't," Ghirahim smirked.

Link didn't.


	9. You Uncultured Swine

The stench of death permeated the air as Ghirahim raced into the kitchen, socked feet slipping on the hardwood floors. By the time he finally got into the god forsaken room, his hips and legs were bruised from all the tumbles he had taken, and he had the worst headache from the incessant blood curdling screams of the fire alarms.

He yanked the microwave door, and was greeted with a cloud of smoke that made his eyes sting and the putrid smell of burning marshmallows. He coughed and his eyes watered, but the air finally cleared, and he was greeted with the sight of a box of peeps shoved in the microwave. The plastic coveting had melted and the box itself was on fire. And the peeps... He had paid a good ten dollars for them and they were inedible now.

"WHO _THE FUCK_ PUT THE PEEPS IN THE MICROWAVE?" Of course, there was only one answer: his asshole of a roommate.

\---

" _Link!"_ He screamed, slamming open the door to the other's room. His pupils were dilated in pure fury. It had taken him hours to scrape the sugar off of their only microwave and it still stunk of the murdered peeps.

"What?" The blond asked, looking up from his laptop. He was sitting cross legged on his unmade bed, one ear bud dangling between his fingers.

"The peeps," Ghirahim stated, too mad to say anything anymore intelligent.

"Oh, those," Link said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't almost burned their apartment down. "I figured that would get your attention."

"Get my attention?" He croaked put, sure that his roommate was a nutcase now. Maybe he could still get a ticket to Canada before Trump-

"Yeah, get your attention," Link restated, matter of factly. "Since you seem so keen on ignoring me most of the time.

Ghirahim gaped. "You killed my poor, innocent marshmallow friends to get my attention?!" He was on the verge of hysterics.

Link nodded. "So, can I take you out somewhere at nine tomorrow?"

Link just asked him on a frigging date.

"No!" He shouted, stomping out of the room and slamming the door. Not even two seconds later, Link looked down at his phone as he received a text.

_Ghirahoe: Where are we going tomorrow?_


	10. I Flirt By Insulting You

It was the second time the hero had stumbled into the dungeon room while Ghirahim was sulking about his failures of catching the spirit maiden. He had watched that brat run up the ramp until he caught sight of Ghirahim overhead. His eyes widened, and he stopped, immediately drawing his sword. The demon could feel his anger quickly rising at the boy's silent, yet defiant, stance.

"Somehow, you don't even have to open your mouth to make my head hurt," the demon growled.

\---

_It was raining._

He was used to camping out on the surface, but not when it was _raining._ The worst part was that he couldn't even teleport to his humble adobe because he didn't have enough energy for that amount of magic. He could barely hold up the diamond shield that hovered over his head to keep the rain off of him. He kept fuming as he sat, back leaned up against a tree until his eyes drifted closed.

A handful of hours later, Ghirahim woke up. It was still raining, he could tell that much, but the pitter patter of it hadn't been what had woken him. The hero was laying against him, under the safety of the demon lord's shield. The blond appeared to be fast asleep, and Ghirahim was too exhausted to kill him at the moment.

"Stop waking me up in the middle of the night," he muttered, half heartedly before falling back asleep.

\---

Something had changed in the dynamic of their relationship, and Ghirahim wanted to blame it on that stupid, rainy night. Yet, he wasn't that ignorant. He knew the change couldn't be pinpointed to an exact occurrence. It was something that had gradually grown, at first just a small voice in the back of his head but now it was a huge problem.

Or maybe, the dry air from Lanayru was just messing with head. Maybe he was just imagining things.

At that moment, Link fisted the red mantle in his hands, trying to get the taller male to lean down. A small blush adorned his face and Ghirahim knew then that he wasn't making up things. This was real.

"If you want to kiss me, why don't you just come up here instead of dragging me to down?" Link shot him a very pointed look, and Ghirahim laughed. "Any shorter and you'd fade out of existence."

That managed to earn the demon a slap across the face.


	11. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very, very, very, angst

"I hope you die!" Link hissed hotly into his phone as he tried to make his lunch. "Don't bother even coming over here tonight or ever again."

" _Link_ ," Ghirahim pleaded, trying to make the other see his reasoning. "I was _drunk._ Zelda and I were both _drunk._ "

"If it was just a drunken mistake, why did you never tell me then? Why did I have to hear about it from Groose?!" The blond's hands were starting to shake, and he stabbed his knife into the cutting board, not bothering to finish slicing the tomato.

"I don't know," Link could hear his boyfriend- if he could even call him that anymore -sharply inhale before letting out a loud sigh. "I was afraid you'd act like this."

"How the hell am I supposed to react when my boyfriend and best friend are hooking up behind my back, Ghirahim!"

"I know I'm in the wrong here, but I want to talk about this in person. I'm only a couple minutes away-"

"You're driving over here? I don't want you here!" Link yelled, probably worrying his neighbors.

" _Link, please,_ " Ghirahim begged. Link heard the desperation and exasperation in his voice. He could practically see the other male white knuckling his steering wheel and driving a little too fast. Link knew him like the back of his hand. Or, at least he had thought he knew Ghirahim.

"I don't want you here," Link stated again, except this time his voice was softer. "I don't want to see you ever again."

Link could numbly hear the other pleading with him, but he ended the call. His eyes dumbly stared at his phone, tearing up at Ghirahim's contact photo. It had been a good photo; just a picture of them sharing an ice cream cone. They had such a strong relationship back then. There had been no parties, alcohol, or Zelda back then. He tiredly threw his phone down on the counter and tried to finish making his lunch.

"I hope you crash," he muttered under his breath while he took out his frustrations on the poor tomato.

\---

_There were many theories about that day._

A few speed limit signs passed by, but Ghirahim didn't bother to check them.

" _Link, please,_ " he was practically whining, but he didn't really care. He was on the verge of hysterics. He couldn't lose the one person that actually cared for him.

_His father scoffed, and said that his son had to have been under the influence. Ghirahim had always been quite the party goer after all. He refused to believe anything else. However, all the tests came back clean. Nothing had been in his system that would've altered his body or mind._

"I don't want you here. I don't want to see you ever again," came the quiet reply. Ghirahim bit his lip, knowing that Link was on the verge of tears. He knew this was all his fault, and he hated himself for it. Before he could say anything else, the other hung up. He let out a groan of frustration and tears began to blot his vision.

_Others believed it was suicide. After an interview with his supposed boyfriend, who had been the last person that Ghirahim talked to, it was made clear they had been in the middle of a fight. The theory could never be disproven fully, but most people didn't think Ghirahim would have been one to kill himself over a breakup._

He was going too fast. The scenery outside his windows was just a giant blur. All he had to do was make one more turn to reach Link's apartment, but he froze at the sight of blinding lights. He could faintly hear tires screeching, but he couldn't control his car anymore, and it was too late for the other driver to stop.

_At 3:17 on a Sunday afternoon, Ghirahim was pronounced dead. He had been driving recklessly; going well over 70 in a 45 zone. Reports say he mistakenly made a turn into a one-way street, right into a semi. Ghirahim was the only casualty, and no other injuries were ever reported. His cause of death was told to be purely accidental, no other motives behind it._

\---

"Hi, Groose," Link greeted. He had just sat down in front of his tv with lunch in hand.

"I'm so sorry Link," the red head drawled, his voice shaking as if he was trying not to cry. Link's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He picked at his sandwich worriedly.

"Ghirahim got into a car crash," Groose started to explain. Link rolled his eyes, thinking it had been something bad.

"Serves him right," the blond muttered. "Let me guess, he's crying that his new baby got totaled." A dead silence hung between them for a few seconds, only static from the phone showing that his friend hadn't hung up.

"No, Link. Ghirahim's dead," Groose explained.

_Ghirahim's dead?_

The words hit him as a dull realization. He grew numb as his mind tried to wrap itself around those words.

_Ghirahim's dead._

Not his Ghirahim. Not the Ghirahim that he had just talked to barely over an hour ago. Not the Ghirahim that had been pleading with him, still full of life.

His mind reeled, everything suddenly too loud. He dropped his phone, Groose's voice suddenly too loud for his pounding head. He quickly stood up, his plate toppling to the ground and loudly shattering. The tv continued to play a random commercial as he desperately raced out the room.

_Ghirahim was dead._

_No, no, no, no, no. Ghirahim could not be dead._

Tears began to splash down his face. Ghirahim was supposed to be at his house, no matter the fit Link had fussed about how he didn't want Ghirahim over. Ghirahim was supposed to make everything better for them. He was not supposed to die.

_I hope you die._

_I hope you crash._

His own voice taunted him, and he finally fell to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and started to sob.

No matter what anyone would tell him in the next few weeks to come, Link would always believe it was his fault.

\---

_There were no theories about that day, only one simple truth._

Link dialed Ghirahim's number, never having deleted his number even though he had been gone for over a month now. In his stupidity, he hoped the other would answer, but he never did. He was just greeted with that same stupid voicemail.

"Hey, this is Ghirahim. I'm probably with Link right now and too busy to answer the phone," he could hear himself laugh in the background of the recording. "But leave a message, and I just might call you back."

And like that, his voice was gone and replaced with a jarring beep before more static-filled silence ensued. Link took a deep breath and began to talk, saying everything he had wanted to ever since he found out Ghirahim had died in a car accident.

"It's funny, isn't it? I got everything I had wished for, but now I don't want it. I want you back, and I don't want to live without you. I can't live with out you. I can't live with this immense guilt on my shoulders and this longing to see your smile again. I just," his breath caught in his throat. "I can't do it."

He paused, almost expecting the other to be listening and to reply something witty back. He knew that wouldn't happen though. "I'm sorry Ghirahim. I don't know what else to say other than I love you, and I'm sorry."

Another beep sounded, signaling the end of the time limit. Link stared drearily down at that same contact photo of Ghirahim that he never changed.

_Link died a few days after he left that message. His cause of death? Drug overdose. No one hesitated in believing that it was suicide. Link was never one to get high, and he had been in a state of depression ever since Ghirahim had died. His family couldn't be found at the time, and no comments from them were ever recorded._


	12. A Game Of Hangman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no idea what I was on when I wrote this

Link didn't recall getting there, nor did he know why he was there. All he knew was that he sat in a creaky wooden chair in front of a television filled with static. Maybe to a normal young adult, this would have been unsettling. However, as luck would have it, Link was was far from anything even associated with the word 'normal.' Link narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards in his chair, towards the tv, but jumped back as a loud chuckle echoed across the room.

The static seemed to disappear after that, instead showing a man and a woman. The woman was the prettiest girl Link had ever seen with flowing blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and a delicate, lithe frame. However, at that moment in time her eyes were puffy from crying. She stood on top of a chair with a rope wrapped around her neck.

The man stood beside the chair, a proud grin on his face. His eyes were calculating like a cat's and seemed to be devoid of any human emotion. A little white top hat sat atop his locks of equally ivory colored hair. He was also wearing a suit of white with a white cane in hand. Even before this man opened his mouth and Link could see he had fangs, the blond knew there was no way he was a human.

Link could barely make out a white board behind the duo. There was a red uncapped marker in its tray and displayed what had to be a not-yet-started game of hangman.

"Hello, Link. Are you ready to begin?" A charismatic voice boomed across the room. It took Link a few minutes to realize it had been the guy in the television speaking to him.

"Um, begin what?" Link swallowed hard.

"Why, a game of hangman of course!" The man gleefully cried, throwing his top hat into the air. He knocked his cane against the chair the girl stood on, causing her to whimper. "Our hangman of the night is the lovely Zelda. And I'll be the host for the game."

And just with those words, the man disappeared from within the television. He didn't walk offscreen, he had just seemed to 'poof' out of existence, leaving Link started. The blond tensed even more as he felt a pair of icy hands run down his neck and chest.

"And you can just call me Ghirahim," the man whispered into his ear, the hot breath against his ear contrasting from the chill of the other's feeling hands.

Just as Link was about to turn and face the other, Ghirahim disappeared from the room and seemed to magically enter the television again. It was so fast Link would've believed it had never happened if it hadn't been for the goosebumps still on his arms.

"So Link, let's begin this game of hangman," Ghirahim teased through the screen. "But be careful with your guesses because every wrong letter brings our precious Zelda closer to dying."

Link looked again at the woman and her tear stained cheeks, and knew that she was important. He knew that it'd be very bad if it was his fault she died, even if he didn't know exactly why at the time. And so, he cleared his throat.

"B?" His heart fell as Ghirahim's smirk broadened.

"Incorrect!" Ghirahim bellowed, drawing a stick figure head on the board. Link's mouth felt too dry as Zelda cried a little harder and Ghirahim laughed a little longer.

This was going to be a long night.


	13. Meant To Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heathers inspired, trigger warning for suicide

"All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the wing ceremony tonight!" Link tripped over the edge of the bathtub, falling bottom first into it as he backed away from Ghirahim's booming voice on the other side of the door.

"You chucked me out like I was trash, for that you should be dead-" Link weakly shook his head, even thought the other couldn't see him. "But! But! But!"

"Then it hit me like a flash! What if Zelda went away instead? That asshole is the key! She's keeping you away from me. She made you blind, messed up your mind, but I can set you free!" Link let out a terrified yelp as the demon hit the door. The blond warily stood up from his fallen position, afraid the other might barge in at any time.

"You left me and I fell apart. I punched the wall and cried," Ghirahim rested his head against the door, grinning so broadly his fangs were visible. "Bam! Bam! Bam!"

"Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside! And so, I built a bomb. Tonight Skyloft is Vietnam!" Link paused from where he had been ransacking the medicine cabinet, his eyes blown wide with fear. The demon couldn't be serious... "Lets guarantee they'll never see there goddess again!"

"I was meant to be yours!"

"No, no, no..." Link whimpered, pill bottles falling noisily to the counter below.

"We were meant to be one!"

"No, we weren't," his voice was barely a whisper. It wasn't loud enough for the demon to hear him.

"Don't give up on me now! Finish what we've begun!" Link could hear the sound of nail taking against the other side of the door and he flinched. "I was meant to be yours!"

"So when the Academy goes boom with everyone inside-" Suddenly, Ghirahim's fist viciously beat against the door three times. "Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!"

Tear began to slip down the blond's cheeks as his hands shook? Why couldn't he find what he was looking for?

"In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died!" Ghirahim cleared his threat over dramatically. "We, the students of this Academy, will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through to you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks. No thanks! Signed the students of the Academy, 'Goodbye.'"

"Well watch the smoke pour out the doors." Ghirahim shook the door handle, half expecting the male inside the bathroom to have unlocked it by now. "Bring marshmallows, we'll make smores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!"

"Shut up," Link gasped as his fingers finally found purchase on the small knife he kept in the bathroom. He had always kept it for self defense, but it'd have a different purpose now.

"I was meant to be yours!"

Link sat down in the bathtub again, his hands shaking around the knife.

"We were meant to be one!"

His stomach flipped, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Finish what we've begun!"

He remembered the first time he and the demon had met. Where had it all gone wrong?

"You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need!"

He heard the desperation in Ghirahim's voice grow, and he hesitated. Could he really do this?

"You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to bleed!"

But then Link remembered everything they had done. Ghirahim was not a good person, and neither was he anymore. "I'm sorry," he muttered shakily.

"Link, open the-open the door, please. Link, open the door," Ghirahim shouted, his temper steadily rising. "Link, can we not fight anymore? Please, can we not fight anymore?"

He walked away from the door, trying to even his breathing before he came back to it. He tried the doorknob again. It was still locked. "Link, sure, you're scared. I've been there, but I can set you free!" There was still no response.

"Link, don't make me come in there! I'm going to count to three!" He rested his forehead against the door with a bittersweet smile. "One... Two... Fuck it!"

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, reappearing inside the bathroom. However, he froze at the sight of a not-breathing Link laying in the bathtub with blood covering his pale skin.

"Oh my God! No! Link!" The demon dropped to his knees by the bathtub, and grabbed the blond's hand between his own. "Please don't leave me alone, you were all I could trust, I can't do this alone."

He kissed the hand, his lips lingering for a moment. "Still, I will if I must..."

 


	14. StripperVerse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this awhile ago and never finished it,,, I just don't know how to. I just wanted to write this and have the title be 'StripperVerse' so I could poke fun at all the cringey SVerse stories.

Being the hero was fine and dandy. However, playing the role of a puppet for Hylia didn't exactly pay very well. So when he had ran into one of the rare villages that inhabited the surface and got offered a job, who was he to refuse?

Tonight, mayhem was happening behind the stage. One of the girls broke her top for her performance and was in hysterics. A few tried to reason with her that she was only going to have worn it for ten seconds anyways, but that did little to console her.

Another girl was accusing someone of stealing her heels. The other girl denied it of course, causing the girl to lose her shit. A few people had to help break them apart.

"I know it's a little hectic tonight, but if you flinch one more god damn time Link, you'll be doing this yourself," Tetra cooed.

It seemed even the commotion was getting to Tetra tonight. She had been the first one Link had met at the club and always helped him with his makeup. The girl had dark skin and blonde hair, and almost never had performances. She liked to work the floor.

"Sorry, I won't flinch this time,"  
Link apologized, trying to relax in his seat. Finally, Tetra was able to get the lashes on, and even she let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Welp, that's all I can do for you Kiddo. I have to get out there now." She gave his shoulders an apologetic squeeze before leaving him alone in front of the mirror.

Link studied his reflection. Glitter and mascara stared back at him. He wasn't the only male that worked here, but he was the only one that wore makeup. He felt more comfortable giving his performances a feminine approach, rather than masculine. The role of the playboy just wasn't for him. He also chose a simpler outfit; black spandex shorts with a diamond cutout on either side.

-*-*-

"What do you want?" Link fidgeted where he stood. For the first time, feeling way too exposed.

His performance had gone well, magnificent if he wasn't getting too cocky. Until, his eyes had met those mischievous chocolate ones. It only took him one glance down to see that sarcastic smirk for his worst fear to be confirmed. Now, the sick bastard had actually paid good money to get a private session.

"I can't believe the chosen hero is a stripper," the demon chose to snort.

"If you're going to kill me, can we get this moving?" Link stated, uncomfortable.

"As much as I would delight in that, I'm not going to kill you when you're defenseless and in such... weak armor," Ghirahim chuckled, causing Link to redden. "And seriously, I wonder where you got the inspiration for your outfit."

Now, the demon was doubled over in laughter. Link just stood there, blushing furiously with his arms crossed over his chest.


	15. YouTube

Link looked down at his watch nervously and fidgeted impatiently. Ghirahim wasn't paying much mind to him from where he was on the other side of the couch. He was looking over at Zelda with a brow raised as she took over the recording of their livestream.

_Their livestream._

Link still didn't fully understand how he got so lucky to be doing a livestream with a YouTuber that had been his idol for years. One day, his own channel had skyrocketed into the spotlight, and soon after, he got a message fromÂ  Ghirahim asking to do a collab. Well, one collab turned into weekly collabs. Before he knew it, he had been pushed onto a plane and shipped to Ghirahim's house where the two had grown to become close friends. All of this had just happened in no more than a year. It made Link's head spin.

"Hello everybody and welcome to my very first livestream with Link!" Ghirahim exclaimed, over dramatically throwing his hands up into the air. That snapped Link out of his stupor, and he sheepishly smiled and waved towards the camera. "Today, we will be doing a q-and-a, so tweet us any questions you have with the hashtag #SkywardSword."

Link glanced down at his own phone, watching the hashtag fill rapidly with questions. He quickly skimmed them until he found one he liked. "Hey, Ghirahim, _YourMasterDemise09_ wants to know if you have a gag reflex," he teased, raising his eyebrows. The two boys doubled over in laughter until Ghirahim could to calm down.

"Yes, I do in fact have a gag reflex, so don't be getting any funny ideas," Ghirahim joking chastised as he waved a finger.

"Ah man, and here I was hoping you wouldn't have one," Link teased, making Ghirahim laugh harder.

"Don't worry, I'll still be able to serve you just as good later," Ghirahim winked. Their hashtag immediately filled up with comments like:

OML GHIRALINK IS REALLL XDXDXD

and

HAH GAyyyyyyy

The blond felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, knowing Ghirahim would be seeing those same posts. However, the other didn't say anything about it, and he found himself slightly relaxing.

"Okay Link, here's a question for you," Ghirahim said, reading from his phone. "What was your inspiration for starting YouTube?"

"Are you seriously going to ask me a sappy question like that after I asked about your gag reflex?" Link laughed. Ghirahim held his hands up in defense.

"I'm just asking what the viewers want to know," he pointed out. Link rolled his eyes, trying to buy himself time to think. What had been his inspiration to start YouTube?

_Ghirahim._

The male had been one of the first people he watched, and he had grown to idolize him over the years as he started his own small channel. It still felt so surreal he was now sitting on the sand couch as Ghirahim. His younger self would have probably died from excitement from all of this, but as Link had grown to befriend and get to know Ghirahim. He didn't really 'idolize' him anymore. A warmer affection stood where his artificial love had vanished from.

"Link, are you still with us?" The blond jumped in his seat as Ghirahim was sitting right beside him now, waving a hand in front of his face. Immediately, the blood rushed to Link's face as he realized he had dazed out.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," he apologized, shaking his head. Ghirahim gave him a worried glance, leaning closer to the other. However, Ghirahim suddenly scooted back to his original position as Zelda face a tiny cough from behind the camera while pointedly looking at Ghirahim. It was a small agreement between the two that whenever he might get a little too close to Link, she would intervene. It wasn't like he wasn't interested in Link but...

PG-13 was the name of the game.

And YouTube drama was always so petty. He didn't want the blond to have to get involved in that just because Ghirahim wanted to pursue a relationship, especially when he didn't know how the other felt.

A small sigh escaped Ghirahim's lips as he went back to scrolling through the tag. It seemed the tag was already getting cluttered with Ghiralink trash. Couldn't they just go _one_ livestream without this happening?

 _The blond is obviously so smitten_ ðŸ˜‚  
 _#SkywardSword #GhiraLink_

 _They need to b a n g_ ðŸ˜©ðŸ™�ðŸ’¦  
 _#SkywardSword #GhiraLink #LinkGetYourselfAHotSliceOfThatGhiraBooty_

He frantically swiped past all the crude posts, _trying_ to find another question to answer. Link beat him to it however.

"Okay Ghirahim," Link's tone came out a little exasperated. "It seems the only question people have really been asking now is 'What is your sexuality?'" Yes, Ghirahim had seen those questions too. Some of them had even been directed towards Link, but he had been trying not to egg on the shippers.

"I don't really care," Ghirahim simply stated. Link raised an eyebrow at that.

"You don't really care about the question?" The blond asked, causing the other to shake his head.

"No, I don't really care about gender when it comes to relationships. If I fall in love with your personality, I'm not going to care what's in your pants," he said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't eagerly awaiting Link's reaction. All the other boy said was a simple 'huh' though. "What?"

"Nothing," Link said. "I just always pegged you as a straight guy." Ghirahim snorted at that, causing both of them to laugh.

"Well, what about you? What's yours?" Ghirahim asked, subconsciously moving closer to the blond. Link's hands fidgeted nervously in his lap for a second, and Ghirahim was afraid that maybe he should have asked in front of thousands, maybe millions of viewers.

"Um, I'm gay," Link finally got out as he scratched the back of his neck. Ghirahim recognized it as one of his nervous ticks and immediately felt bad. Maybe he really shouldn't have asked when they were live. Yet, he couldn't keep the pleased smile off of his face.

"Oh?" Ghirahim teased, turning his body to where he was facing Link. The blond didn't say anything about the decreasing distance between them, but he did seem to fidget even more nervously. Zelda let out a small cough, but Ghirahim pretended not to notice this time.

"'Oh' what?" Link finally asked. Ghirahim grinned as he brushed the other's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I guess I just always pegged you as a straight guy," he teased back before leaning in to kiss Link.

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh, and ended the livestream.


	16. [Reset]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of angsty

_Ghirahim was dead!_

Those chocolate eyes smirked irritably as those pale lips grinned. The demon's fangs bit into his bottom lip, and collar bones prominently stood out below his throat. His chest slowly rose and fell with his breaths. His body radiated the warmth of life, and Link felt himself becoming very confused.

"Ghirahim?" His voice shattered along with the small strength his heart had left. The former hero could feel the imaginary tiny shreds of glass sticking into his skin and causing him to bleed out. The demon blinked slowly, his breath caught in his throat for a second. Finally, he tilted his head, silver bangs falling into his face as a look of puzzlement overcame his face.

"How do you know my name?" Ghirahim purred, and Link flinched. Even his voice sounded the exact same. He knew all too well how that velvety tone could suddenly rocket into a furious scream. As he noticed each of these similarities, he felt the shards dig deeper into him, threading to kill him. The blond choked back a sob.

_How did he know Ghirahim?_

He had grown to know Ghirahim in the quiet glimpses during battle, during the pouring rain when he hadn't made it back up to Skyloft, during the times the demon's head traveled in between his thighs. But then, he had killed Ghirahim. He had watched the demon's eyes contort in fear and surprise. He watched that face become tear stained as the life drained out of that beautifully damned creature.

_Ghirahim was dead!_

"You...don't remember me," Link mused out loud, his voice harshly breathing in, in pain. He didn't know whether this was a curse or blessing.

"I've never seen you before," the demon huffed. "How would I remember you?" And then, Link cried. Ghirahim _was_ dead. No matter if this demon looked exactly like him, right down to his torn ear, or had his name or voice, he wasn't _his_ Ghirahim. He wasn't the Ghirahim that Link had grown to love and then utterly betray.

"Just kill me," the blond whimpered. Please, kill him. It'd be better than the pain digging through every fiber of his being.

"Really?" Ghirahim's voice took on the delight of a kid throwing himself down the stairs on Christmas morning. Link solemnly nodded. The demon's grin grew wider but then he slowly took a step back from Link. "I can't," he squeaked.

"Why not?" Link shouted back, his voice growing thin with desperation.

"Hylia wouldn't want me too," the demon whispered, looking down at the ground. That's when Link noticed something in the demon that was _very_ different from the original Ghirahim. His wickedness still shined bright in his dark eyes, definitely still a sadist, but there was something subduing that, making him look more innocent and young. "She said I had to come back into this world. She said it was something about giving someone a second chance, but she wouldn't give me back any of my prior memories."

Tears welled in the hero's eyes. "Hylia's a real bitch. I mean, if I'm supposed to be giving someone a second chance, then shouldn't I remember that person," Ghirahim scoffed.

Before he could say anything else, Link rushed in and hugged him tight. Even when Ghirahim threatened to kill him if he didn't let go, he hung on tight. He wasn't letting the demon slip through his fingers again.

 


	17. S-Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'S' stands for Safe-Wholesome-and-Consenting Verse aka not an actual sverse story. It's semi angst

It had been his final fight. He remembered Demise telling him to follow the demon when he thought he was ready. He had foolishly dashed into the battle without even healing himself from his prior skirmish with Ghirahim. And, as the hero strained to lift his sword overhead for a skyward strike, he knew he had been entirely too foolish.

His movements were slow, as if he was trudging through water instead of standing on top of it. He remembered his blue eyes widening in fear as Demise swung his own hefty sword. He could still recall the earth shattering pain that ripped across his torso as that damned blade dug into his skin, his chain mail giving no resistance. That sword hadn't been designed to kill; it was designed to torture. His vision flickered for a moment as he was violently thrust to the ground. However, he didn't die. It was as if, he _couldn't._ His unbreakable spirit just wouldn't let him die while Zelda was still on the brink of death herself. However, he knew he was done for as Demise lifted his sword again, preparing to deal the final strike.

"Any last words Hero?" The demon's low voice grumbled. Link wanted to yell and scream, and more than anything, he wanted to berate the demon king for using such cliched words. However, he didn't have the energy left to speak. His eyes shook as he was sure he was about to watch himself die. However, another voice broke the tense silence.

"Master!" Ghirahim called out from his residence in the sword. Demise paused, narrowing his eyes. "Don't kill the Hero."

Demise laughed, however, it was more of hysterical screaming in disbelief. "I'm being serious!" Ghirahim's voice stated firmer. "Why would you kill him when we can keep him as a trophy?" At that, Demise calmed down. Finally, he relinquished his hold on the sword and it dissolved into diamonds, reappearing into the form of Ghirahim. The demon was still in his final form with the diamond smashed wide open.

The demon walked over to where Link was still laying on the ground, bleeding out. Ghirahim bent over him, examine his ever paling face. After a moment of hesitation, the demon fisted a bunch of his blond hair and yanked him up to a sitting position. Link was too tired and distraught to react to the unfriendly touch. "Please Master, we can keep him as a pet," Ghirahim pleaded.

Link passed out soon after, not hearing the reluctant 'fine' Demise eventually growled out.

\---

When Link came to, he was not laying on the ground. Instead, he was in a bed. The second thing he noticed, was the man sitting in front of him on the bed. The hero immediately bawled the covers around him, as if that might protect him against whatever onslaught the demon had planned.

"We don't have much time, and we certainly can't be wasting it on you being scared of me," Ghirahim deadpanned. "And since when, was the Hero scared of me anyways?"

"What are you talking about?" Link shot back.

"If you want to save your precious friend before the rest of her soul perishes, we don't have much time," the demon repeated.

"Zelda?" Link gasped out, having temporarily forgetting about her in his sleepy haze.

"Good, you do remember. I was starting to get worried you had gone brain dead," Ghirahim snapped before sighing out. "Look, there's still time left if you want to save her, but not much."

Link's eyes narrowed. "You're lying to me."

"I know we aren't exactly on the best of terms with the whole stabbing each other thing, but you're just going to have to trust me on this thing," the demon pleaded.

"You called me a pet and a trophy!" Link screamed at the other. "Why the Hell would I trust you-"

"Shut up!" Ghirahim hissed as he slapped his hand over the other's mouth. His breathing had become a little erratic. "If I get caught in here, we're both good as dead."

Link glared at him but remained silent as the hand was removed. "I want to help you escape from here, I really do. But I can't do that if you're going to rebuff everything I say to you."

"Why would you have brought me here in the first place if you wanted me to escape?" The blond challenged.

"If I hadn't interrupted that battle, you'd be dead by now." Link couldn't argue with that point.

"I still have no reason to trust you. The most friendly encounter we've exachanged was you promising to quote-on-quote 'make my ears bleed from the sound of my own screams!' You are my enemy!" Link seethed. "You're lying to me."

"If I'm lying to you about all of this," Ghirahim said haughtily, "that means your precious Zelda is already dead. So whether you believe me or not, I thought you'd at least try to."

The image of Zelda screaming, her face growing devoid of pigment as each piece of her soul was ruthlessly ripped out came front and center in Link's mind. He wouldn't believe that was how Zelda had died. He wouldn't let her die like that. "Fine," Link agreed.

"Okay, first put these on. I can't let you waltz out of here in the Hero's tunic. Demise would easily notice if I confiscated that item," Ghirahim explained. Link looked down as his white undershirt, tan pants, and boots were set down in front of him. Almost nervous to check, he looked down at his body, and yep, he had been nude the whole time without realizing it. Thankfully, the blanket had been covering his essentials the whole time.

"Okay, just get out of here and give me some privacy!" Link indignantly huffed, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

"We don't have time to spare on privacy! The most you're getting is a back turn," Ghirahim huffed as he crawled off of the bed. True to his word, he did turn his back to Link and chose to look out the window instead. The hero quickly wiggled into his clothes, not trusting that the demon wouldn't turn around at an inopportune time.

"Okay, all's clear," Link stated as he hopped off the bed in (almost) full garb. He missed the heavy weight of his chain mail and tunic along with the hat he wore to hide his horrendous bed hair. Ghirahim must've noticed because his expression softened for the briefest of second.

"They're just clothes Sky Child," Ghirahim reassured as he placed his hands on the shorter male's shoulders. "I'm going to lead you out of here, and you're going to run like Hell. As soon as the front door opens, you _run._ No matter what sirens or alarms go off, no matter the horde of monsters that are chasing you, you run. And, you do _not_ stop until you find a bird statue."

"That's your brilliant plan?" Link snipped. "You're not even going to come with me? How will I know what to do after that?"

"I don't know how, Link, but you will," Ghirahim's grip on the hero's shoulders tightened. "After you run through that door, you won't see me again. I'll never interfere with your adventure again."

"That sounds too good to be true," Link joked. Ghirahim didn't have the heart to dryly laugh.

"If we meet in the next timeline, just don't forget about me, okay?" Link gave the demon a weird look.

"What?"

"Just say you promise, Link," Ghirahim huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I promise," Link stated. "Do I run now?"

Ghirahim glanced at the door beside them. "Yes, and remember, don't you dare stop running."

With that, the demon hugged the Hero. Link stood stiff, slightly weirded out by his enemy's friendly behavior. However, the affection ended as soon as it started, and the next thing he knew, Ghirahim was holding the door open for him to run.

He ran, and he didn't stop.

Even as he heard a clamorous echo sound from the house and a pained scream that belonged to Ghirahim, he didn't stop. His step did falter for a second, as he realized _why_ he and Ghirahim would never see each other again, but he kept running. He wouldn't allow Ghirahim, even if he had been his enemy, to die in vain. He would save Zelda and avenge the demon's death, but until then, he wouldn't stop running.


	18. Don't Pull My Hair

 It had started off innocent. It had started off as a game. What Link had been exactly trying to play at though, he wasn't sure.

Maybe he wanted to unnerve his enemy like the demon had done to him during their first meeting, attacking his personal space and licking his own blade clean after every time he struck the Hylian. Maybe it was to cure his own boredom, slowly watching Ghirahim become flustered, enraged, and then flustered again. Or maybe, a secret sadistic side of him wanted to watch the demon falter and crumble with every compliment he gave.

Whatever his own personal motive may have been, as impossible as it was to avoid sparring with Ghirahim, it was equally as impossible to stop flirting with him.

-/-

"I am up to _here_ with your bullshit, Hero," Ghirahim snarled. Despite his own bloodied condition and the fact that he hadn't been able but to land one blow on the demon lord, he laughed.

"You act like I'm constantly insulting you," Link teased as he began to walk around the room, sword in hand, searching for a falter in the other's stance. Ghirahim snapped his fingers in turn, conjuring his daggers before flinging them towards Link with a swipe of his hand. The blond barely had time to dodge out of the way and be back on his feet, so he could listen to Ghirahim.

"You practically are," he snapped, "Your words are empty. They hold no truth or meaning to them. You're simply trying to distract me." Link grunted as another wave of daggers was flung his way, too fast for him to completely dodge.

"Damn it," the hero hissed out between clenched teeth as pain enveloped his upper arm and shoulder. Warm blood soon began to stain and seep through his tunic as his fingers curled around the handle of the dagger and pulled it out. It hadn't penetrated him that deeply, but it was still careless of him and would definitely hinder him before he was able to gulp down a potion. Out of frustration, he flung it back at Ghirahim who easily caught it.

"Not a big fan of me now, are we?" His white lips pulled into a smirk before his unnaturally long tongue cleaned the blade, making Link grimace out of disgust. Seriously, who would willingly consume someone else's blood?

"I don't know," Link grunted out. He tried to roll his shoulder back, but immediately stopped at the pain. "After I get this patched up, I feel like there are a couple of ways you could make up for it."

Link's eyelids lowered suggestively as the other struggled to composed himself. As Ghirahim failed to come up with a witty response, Link dared to creep closer, fingers tensing around his hilt. This could be his shot. "You're always showing off your long tongue and its remarkable cleaning capabilities, but I'm sure it's good for other things too." Link was almost close enough to try and attack the demon, just a couple more steps. "Why not show me what else it could do?"

"What are you-"

Giving Ghirahim no chance to respond, he all but flung himself at the demon lord, slashing down with his sword. Ghirahim immediately threw up an arm to block the hit but wasn't quick enough to conjure magic like he normally would to protect his arm from getting hurt. Link jumped back with a smug grin as he managed to leave a nasty gash in the other's arm.

"Normally, given the situation, Skychild, I would play fair," Ghirahim gasped out, gingerly pressing the palm of his hand that wasn't injured to his bleeding arm. His eyes fluttered closed, and within a few seconds, warm light glowed from his palm as the wound magically began to repair itself. After the wound was totally repaired, his eyes snapped back open, wild with fury. Link gulped at the expression; he'd never seen the demon so mad. "But frankly, I'm pissed off now."

Still, Link couldn't help himself. His little game, his meaningless, flirtatious remarks were going to be the death of him. "I guess I'd be mad at myself too if I got even half as flustered as you do when an enemy flirts with you," he sarcastically snipped. Again, Ghirahim's face grew red out of embarrassment, and he blundered. Again, Link attacked. Except, this time, it seemed his sword never made contact with Ghirahim.

The hero didn't even have time to process the fact that his enemy had just ripped his sword out of his hands and flung it halfway across the room before Ghirahim had grabbed a fistful of his hair and threw him down to the floor. "Stop it!" The demon lord yelled. When Link tried to get up, he pressed a foot to the boy's chest, pressing him down onto the ground. The blond let out a cry as his injured shoulder screamed in pain. "Stop it with all of your remarks."

"Fine," the blond wheezed out, hands desperately trying to pull Ghirahim's foot off of him. The demon, in turn, grinded his heel harder into the hero.

"Did you forget that we're enemies, Skychild? Why would I let you get up after a half assed promise?" Link looked dead into the eyes of Ghirahim as his fingers still clawed against the villain's ankle. He could grovel and beg and his life might be spared, or he could die with his pride.

"Because, if you killed me now, we'd never even get to go on a date, and wouldn't that be a shame?" By the end of his statement, Link was cracking up, not able to take himself seriously anymore. Ghirahim, however, was not nearly as amused.

In an instant, Link was being help up by his hair instead of being pinned against the floor. His back was roughly pressed against the wall now, but not as much pressure was directed towards his shoulder. Even with the absence of the jarring pain, he found it difficult to concentrate on the seething demon in front of him with how the other's fingers were twisted into his hair, pulling tightly.

"You think you'd take a hint by now to shut up," Ghirahim hissed, too close to Link for comfort. For the first time since their first battle, Link found himself at a loss for words as his own hand shakily gripped the demon's hand that was pulling at his hair. "Finally have nothing to say?" Ghirahim waited a few more seconds before relinquishing his hold on Link and walking away.

The hero still stood at the wall, face red in shame and embarrassment as his own hand now ran through his hair. There was no reason he should be upset that Ghirahim let go of him. There was absolutely no reason for him to wish his enemy was still pulling his hair. His flirting, or taunts, had always been jokes. Him and Ghirahim both knew that, even if it drove the demon insane.

"As _fun_ as it has been to fight with you Skychild, it seems it's time for me to take my leave," Ghirahim bitterly stated. He held his hand up, fingers ready to snap and whisk him away somewhere.

"Wait, Ghirahim!" Link called out. To his surprise, his enemy actually listened to him and halted his action. However, the blond didn't know what to say now. He hadn't expected to get this far.

"You have five seconds," Ghirahim warned after Link still hadn't spoken.

"I'm sorry for all the teasing and taunting I've done to you," he gushed out. Ghirahim put his hand completely down in surprise.

"We're enemies. You don't need to apologize for your tactics, however sick and twisted they may be," Ghirahim reminded him, however his voice lacked its usual bitter conviction.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

_Yeah, I know, but I'd actually like to makeout with you now as long you're pulling my hair._

Link groaned out in frustration as the demonic inner voice in his head intruded in his thoughts. Of course, he knew that Ghirahim wouldn't mind fulfilling that request. He had made that abundantly clear during their first fight, and it was the reason Link had started his irritable flirting to mess with his enemy. But, that wasn't the problem here. He shouldn't be thinking something like that in the first place.

"But what?" Ghirahim asked, voice laced with annoyance again. He figured that the hero was just trying to mess with him again. Link slowly walked up to him, making vague hand gestures as he tried to spit the words out. After another two minutes of him uselessly stuttering and blubbering, Link simply pointed to his lips.

"Kiss me," he finally stated, faking confidence. Ghirahim's eyes slightly widened before they went back to being narrowed in suspicion.

"Didn't you just apologize for taunting me?" Ghirahim rolled his eyes and raised his hand to snap his fingers once more. "I guess it was silly of me to think you were being heartfelt."

"Wait!" Link lunged, grabbing the demon's hand. "I'm being serious this time. I swear on Hylia," he said earnestly. Ghirahim brought his hand back down, but his suspicion remained. Link, on the other hand, was a wreck. His cheeks were aflame, his request finally processing in his brain

"Skychild-"

"You know what, you were right," Link squeaked out, walking backwards from the other. His hands wracked his hair, trying to calm down as his temper rose. "I was just being an asshole like normal. You should probably just leave and go do whatever it is you do when you're not fighting with me," he continued to ramble, still pacing backwards.

"Hero-" Once again, Ghirahim was cut off by Link's nervous spouting.

"No seriously, you should leave. It's not like we won't run into each other again, and-" Ghirahim was positively fed up.

" _Link_!" The blond jumped in surprise at his name and realized that he had backed himself up against the wall. He looked at the demon warily as he approached. "What has gotten into you? Is this some kind of ploy to distract and kill me? Is this just your fancy way of wasting my time?" Link swallowed out of nervous anticipation as Ghirahim finally stopped in front of him, comfortably resting a hand on the wall above Link's head.

"Seriously, what is with you today?" With every word, the villain's frustration bled through in his voice a little more, and Link was suddenly afraid that maybe he'd finally pushed the other too far.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" He finally asked as soon as his nerves calmed down enough for him to do so. Ghirahim laughed dryly, shaking his head.

"I hadn't planned on it, but you are _really_ tempting me right now," he admitted. He drummed his fingers against the wall as he looked down at Link, watching him fidget uncomfortably. He'd never seen the other look so vulnerable since their first fight. "Why? Do you want me to?"

Link's eyes widened in horror. "Of course not! I just thought maybe you had finally snapped," he replied, offended that the demon thought that Link might have been suicidal.

"If I was going to kill you today, I think I would've done that earlier when I had you pinned beneath my foot or when you were immobile against the wall. It's not your death day yet. Although, it is rapidly approaching," Ghirahim mused. The villain tilted his head to the side, causing his bangs to fall out of his face for once. A contemplative look had formed in his eyes, and Link didn't like it.

"Like I said before though, it _is_ tempting. I could easily pull out a dagger right now and slit your throat." With the hand that he wasn't using to support himself, he traced a gloved finger along Link's throat. The blond stiffened as his demonic inner voice intruded loudly in his thoughts at the action. " Or, I could just snap your neck."

Instead of being at Link's throat, Ghirahim's hand suddenly grabbed Link's hair again at the words, jerking the hero's head upwards. The demon lord laughed at the surprised expression on the other's face.

"Instead of being a dick, could you heal my shoulder if you're going to jerk me around like that?" Link's voice was mad, and his eyes rolled out of annoyance. However, the request was more of a desperate plea to get Ghirahim to stop pulling his hair. That's what got him into this mess after all.

"I don't think I should," Ghirahim laughed. "We are enemies after all." True to his word, the demon made no motion to heal Link, and it seemed his grip on his hair became tightened. Link stiffened further, eyes squeezing shut.

_Let go of my hair you fucking moron. Is this your cruel way of getting back at me for all the times I made you flustered and embarrassed with my lewd remarks? Just know that I could annihilate your right now, but I'm just letting you stick around out of sheer generosity._

As his internal rant subsided, he slowly opened his eyes as a shaky breath escaped from his lips. He hesitantly held a hand up to where Ghirahim gripped his hair. His own fingers felt weak and shaky against the other's grip. "I don't think you want to keep pulling my hair," Link stated in a sickly sweet tone.

"And why is that?" The other challenged back. A mischievous smirk played at the hero's lips as he channeled his normal persona he used when they fought. However, there was just a little more truth in it this time than Link would've liked.

"Because it turns me on," the hero stated, not needing to go into detail for the words to repel Ghirahim.

"Wow, you really are an asshole," Ghirahim seethed. Link closed his eyes, groaning at the impact of the back of his head being slammed against the wall behind them. He'd let the demon believe he was lying, so he could just get out of this mess. "And to think I was actually considering healing your shoulder."

In one last act of cruelty, Ghirahim forced the collar of Link's tunic and undershirt to the side, so he could grab the injured shoulder, gripping hard enough to bruise. The hero's mouth opened as he screamed once Ghirahim dug his fingers into the cut, tearing, ripping. Link found himself biting down on the other's shoulder as more blood began to steadily flow down his arm.

"Ghirahim, stop," he weakly whimpered against the shoulder, not expecting the other to listen. However, the demon lord did stop, and a pained whine escaped Link as the fingers that dug into his shoulder slowly retracted.

"Stop playing with me like I'm some sort of sick toy for you," Ghirahim whispered. His voice wasn't heated with anger like Link would expect; he just sounded drained. He lifted Link's chin from his shoulder with his bloodied hand, watching in dull disinterest as the hero's nose crinkled as his own blood was smeared onto his face.

"I wasn't trying to," Link finally admitted, although a tad too late.

"It is _so_ tempting Link. Do not push me," Ghirahim growled. "You wouldn't let me leave just so you could mock me further, and now-"

"Ghirahim, _shut up_!" Link screamed. His body was shaking from an interesting combination of pain and humiliation. "I did not stop you from leaving just, so I could mock you and your fragile feelings. I did not keep you here just to act like my usual asshole self, and yes, I admit that I'm normally a dick when we fight. I normally say innuendos I have no intention of acting on just to make you mad and flustered, so you're sloppier in battle. But, as much as it pains me to admit this, when I asked you to kiss me earlier, I was not joking or trying to be an asshole." Ghirahim's jaw clenched. It was as if the demon was trying to wrap his mind around what Link was trying to say.

"You're lying," he finally stated after his silent deliberation. Link groaned. "You wouldn't want to kiss me after all of this time, after all of these insults-"

"You're reading way too much into this," Link interrupted once more, " You're acting like I wanted to kiss you out of love or something equally cheesy like that. No, you pulled my hair, I thought it was hot, and temporarily wanted to makeout with you." Ghirahim's grip on the other's face finally vanished, and Link let out an audible sigh as the demon seemed to at last semi-believe his words.

"So, Hylia's Chosen Hero _does_ have a secret hair pulling kink?" Ghirahim smirked, tips of his fangs digging into his bottom lip. The demon leaned closer to Link, and the blond almost reciprocated the gesture, but his shoulder was still bleeding, and frankly, that was a turn off for him. So instead, he placed a hand on his enemy's chest and pushed him back.

"You need to heal my shoulder first since you decided to fucking mangle it," Link instructed, his voice more seething than playful. Ghirahim chuckled at that.

"I need to heal your shoulder _first_? You act like something's going to happen after," the demon teased. Despite the remark, he did place a hand on Link's shoulder, purposely rougher than need be, and let his magic mend the skin back together. Link gave it a roll, sighing in relief when the action caused no pain. "So, where were we?"

This time, Ghirahim didn't lean closer to him. He simply waited, a lazy, shit eating grin on his face as he replaced a hand on the wall above Link. The hero let out an indignant huff that caused that infuriating grin to get even bigger. If he stood on his tiptoes, he _might_ be able to reach Ghirahim. Or, he might not be able to reach and just look like an idiot.

"Oh, I guess I forgot about our small height difference," Ghirahim teased as if sensing Link's internal conflict. He finally leaned back down, and Link almost immediately dug his fingers into the back of Ghirahim's neck and crashed their lips together.

"You bastard," Link managed to breathe out against the villain's lips before Ghirahim, recovering from shock that the blond had made the first move, kissed him back.

The demon's lips were soft against his own chapped ones, and he pulled the demon closer, hating the space still between them. Ghirahim was eager to comply, kissing him harder and more open mouthed as he pressed his body flush against Link's. The hero, almost as an afterthought, noted how the demon's mouth held a metallic taste.

"Okay," Link pulled away and paused, enjoying the scene of Ghirahim having to catch his breath from kissing him. "You really need to stop licking my blood from your swords because tasting my blood in your mouth really isn't doing anything for me." Ghirahim rolled his eyes, closing the distance between them again to leave a kiss at the corner of Link's mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Ghirahim said against the blond's skin, lips and teeth bruising along the other's jawline.

"Who said anything about a next time?" Link would've probably argued with the demon lord right then and there that a fling like this would never happen again but was interrupted by his own sharp intake of breath as Ghirahim's fingers threaded in his hair, pulling his head up. The mixture of the other pulling his hair and that hot mouth sucking at his neck made it impossible to focus on the argument at hand. That was, until, one of Ghirahim's hand found its way beneath the hero's tunic. "Hey, stop," Link muttered. The demon immediately pulled off of Link.

"Did I do something?" Ghirahim asked as Link rubbed at the small bruises blooming down his throat out of frustration. He sighed, shaking his head. That was exactly the problem. Ghirahim _hadn't_ done anything, but the more the demon gave, the more Link felt himself wanting, and he refused to fuck his enemy.

"No, I just think we should stop here," Link said, instead of voicing his actual thoughts. Ghirahim tried not to show it, but it was easy for the hero to tell the other was disappointed.

"Okay, whenever you want to continue this though, just let me know," Ghirahim purred before pressing a gentle kiss to the hero's cheek. Without any other words, Ghirahim finally disappeared in a flurry of diamonds, leaving Link to chastise himself.

Despite what Ghirahim had mentioned, there would _not_ be a 'next time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tempted to make a part 2 for this. (Comments and/or criticism are extremely appreciated!)


End file.
